Tomorrow will take us away
by Anae-chan
Summary: Before he ws Professor X, he was Charles. Before he was Magneto, he was Erik. And this is their story.  Erik/Charles.
1. Prologue

_Title__: Tomorrow will take us away  
><em>_Author__: Anae  
><em>_Beta__: Hiekkis (Thank you, dear.)  
><em>_Fandom__: X-men, First Class, movie-verse  
><em>_Pairing__: Erik/Charles  
><em>_Rating__: overall NC-17  
><em>_Spoilers__: Thorough the movie  
><em>_Disclaimer__: Marvel owns the characters, just like the movie. I'm just borrowing it a bit, to show something that they forgot to add. At least in my opinion.  
><em>_Oh, and I don't even own the title. It's lyrics from "The Bard's song", originally Blind Guardian's, but I prefer Van Canto's version.  
><em>_Summary__: Before he ws Professor X, he was Charles. Before he was Magneto, he was Erik. And this is their story.  
><em>_A/N__: Firstly, my very first X-men fanfiction. I never saw the pairing before the movie, and now I'm addicted to it.  
><em>_The plan is simple: I go through the whole movie, showing parts that were there and some that weren't. Through this, I'll be showing just how much time the boys have left before the divorce on the beach.  
><em>_They broke all of our hearts, and I intend to show how much so.  
><em>_Hope you'll enjoy.  
><em>_Ps.__ Rewievs are needed and loved._

_Prologue_

"Let's just say I'm Frankenstein's monster."

Erik Lehnsherr stood up, taking a few steps to see the picture on the wall. How pleased the men in looked in it - believing they'd never need to pay for their sins.

That belief, however, was wrong - because of him, and only him.

"I'm looking for my creator."

One bullet, and one more man was dead.

But it wasn't enough, not yet. As a monster, he needed to find his creator - Klaus Smidth. And he would kill him. With his hatred, with his power, it should be no trick at all.

He could - and he would - have his revenge.

~o~o~o~o~o~

"How's that for a magic trick?" Charles mocked after his little sister Raven had given the CIA men a little display of her powers. Telepath's power could be thought as a magic trick if one wanted to be blind and refuse to see the truth - but not Raven's.

"Best I've ever seen."

~o~o~o~o~o~

Erik had counted it all, perfectly.

But there was one thing Erik hadn't realised. He wasn't the only mutant on earth.

But when realisation struck him, he was already back in the cold, dark water.

~o~o~o~o~o~

"A telepath."

Charles' voice was full of awe and wonder as he told them he could feel her inside his mind. The CIA people might've not shared his enthusiasm, but it _was_ amazing - Charles had never met another telepath in his life.

There was just one but. "I'm sorry but I don't think I'm gonna be much help of you tonight. You're on your own."

As the waves - made by another mutant, how amazing was that - swallowed the boats, Charles had no objections getting inside - he wasn't much of a help on board with another telepath blocking him.

That was when he felt another person. Another mutant. In the water.

It didn't take much time to get on the board again. Seeing how this man, another of their kind, moved that massive anchor, Charles could pick up a mixture wonder and fear of Moira's mind.

He, however, could only watch in awe.

~o~o~o~o~o~

"You'll have to let it go!"

Let it go? As if Erik would, he would kill that bastard, right here and now.

That was when Erik felt a pair of strong hands grabbing him from backwards, trying to pull him towards the surface. Trying to save him, even if he didn't thought that at the time. Erik tried to fight them off as the first instinct, but then there was this voice. Inside his head.

_You can't. _

So he was so low on oxygen he started to hallucinate? Screw that, he would take his mother's killer with him, here and now!

_You'll drown. You have to let go. _

Wait, that wasn't sound of a hallucination. Someone was really talking to him, inside of his head?

_I know what this means to you but you're going to die. _

As if anyone would -

_Please. _

_Erik, calm your mind._

Erik let the submarine go, let the murderer go and let himself to be pulled on the surface, to be pulled away from certain death.

He had done like this man had wished him to, but it didn't mean he was happy about it.

"Get off me! Get off!"

The unknown man let him go.

Erik didn't really pay attention what this young man was saying - he simply didn't care. He had questions of his own. A bunch of them, but first ones first.

Who the hell was this man, and how on earth had he been inside of his head?

Charles Xavier.

"You have your tricks, I have mine. I'm like you. Just calm your mind."

This Charles was calm, yet there was determination and strength in his voice, in his character, like Erik had never encountered before. He didn't really see the other mutant well in the dark night and the bright lights were blinding, yet he didn't even think about running.

But one thought made itself on words.

"I thought I was alone."

Charles barked a laughter, shaking his head, fighting to stay on the surface of the dark water that was so eager to swallow both of them. "You're not alone."

Wasn't he? He might've not been the only mutant like he had thought, but it didn't mean he wasn't alone. He had been alone all his life.

"Erik, you're not alone."

Damn that telepath for being able to read his mind.

Although, the words spread warmth thorough his body - even if he would never admit it. It was warmth that blankets couldn't give, warmth that Erik hadn't felt since his mother died.

So was the first encounter of Erik Lehnsherr and Charles Xavier.

Little did they know at the time about their relationship, about future.

About Professor X and Magneto.

_ ~o~o~o~o~o~_

_Countdown begins._

_Time left: 3 months, 28 days, 22 hours_


	2. Chapter I

_A/N__: Ever mentioned I love Raven? There are so few well made female characters now-adays, but she is one.  
><em>_Hope you'll enjoy this chapter, more to come.  
><em>_Ps.__ Rewievs are needed and loved._

_Chapter I_

_~o~o~o~o~o~_

_Time left: __3 months, 28 days, 4 hours_

Erik had had enough of CIA, of these kids, of that telepath - never mind the latter practically saved his life.

With the information of Smidth, or Shaw as he was called today, Erik was fully content to leave.

"From what I know about you, I'm surprised you managed to stay this long."

Never fuck with a telepath, Erik swore himself as he turned to see Charles to eye. Those words made him feel uneasy, exposed. It was a hated feeling - as telepath, this man had access to his mind whenever he pleased. It was like playing poker - though he preferred chess - with the best cheater on earth. Since the cards were already shuffled and on the table, and Erik wanted to know which ones were turned.

"What do you know about me?" he questioned.

"Everything."

It was an answer, exactly the one Erik had feared to hear - it could've been a lie, but he had a feeling Charles was sincere. That he really knew everything about him. However, Erik didn't know what to make of the other's tone. Worry, care, whatever lingered there, Erik didn't couldn't tell and frankly, didn't care. His life already had a motive, and this facility wasn't part of it.

"Then you know to stay out of my head."

It was a threat, it was a warning. A smart man would've left it at that.

"I'm sorry, Erik, but I've seen what Shaw did to you."

Apparently this telepath wasn't. Erik halted his steps, not yet turning around. So now, his past and secrets it held wasn't only known by only him and Shaw anymore - now Charles knew as well. Apparently with Charles, everything meant everything and not just tiny bits and parts. A thought of silencing the other man crossed Erik's mind momentarily - he had killed for lesser reasons.

"I've felt your agony."

Those thoughts of killing the other flew off as soon as they arrived - it would be stupid to get CIA after you for just that reason. But back to the present. Felt his agony? Surely, a telepath was capable of doing that - apparently so - but never had Erik heard that tone - carrying care, worry, not a trace of fear - of anyone's voice as they spoke to him, knowing what he was.

Then Charles spoke again, telling Erik that he could help. And Erik let him hear his honest answer - he didn't want help. Not his, not anyone's.

When the telepath answered him, Erik decided that he didn't like fighting him, at least not by words. Charles reminded him of the last night he had almost drowned - sure, he had needed other man's help then but he never asked for it - and telepath continued kindly telling him that he was walking away from not only him, but something else as well.

"Here you have the chance of being something much bigger than yourself."

Before Erik could think of any working, even decent counter to that, Charles spoke again. "I won't stop you leaving." A pause. "I could."

Erik waited, readying himself for a mental strike.

It never came.

"But I won't."

With that, he Charles turned, walking away. "Shaw's got friends. You could do with some."

With that, the telepath stepped inside the facility, leaving Erik alone with his thoughts.

_~o~o~o~o~o~_

"What if they don't want to found by you?" Erik commented, inviting himself to a conversation he had been eavesdropping.

The mutant eyed Charles as the professor spoke, as if in awe that the decided to stay.

_As if you didn't already know, _Erik told him mentally. With telepath, the words weren't necessarily - especially if that telepath was already in your mind, staying on the boarders of it, careful not to touch further, but ready to answer if reached out.

That was what Charles had told him last night, at least.

_I don't go deep in people's minds. Not purposefully, _the telepath told him as he had angrily walked back inside last night, cursing Charles for being right and for violating his memories.

_But last night as I reached for you…_ A brief pause, hesitance. It was the moment when Erik had realised that it was two-way street, this mind-thing. Surely, he couldn't hear Charles' thoughts unless the man wished so, but otherwise, it was the same as talking to person - the tone and the way to speak - to think - revealed more than many realised. _…your memories were high on surface. I didn't mean to see them, but they hit me as soon as I reached for you. That was when I saw everything._ A pause again. _I'm sorry, Erik._

It had been one of the rare times in his life when Erik hadn't known what to say. He hadn't suspected Charles' sincerity about what he said - though, why would he care - the man didn't seem like a liar at all.

_It's fine_, he had grunted back.

_Erik…_

Surely, Charles had known that wasn't what he thought. Erik still didn't like it, but he hadn't been angry about it - he still wasn't - not really. For reason or another, he didn't feel like it was worth such attention.

_You saw it all already, and you're still there in my mind. I thought I told you to stay out of my head._

Despite the harsh words, there had been no real hostility in Erik's words - thoughts, whatever they were called in this kind of mind-conversation.

There had been a brief hesitance before Charles had answered, but the link had still stayed wide open. _I will stay on the boarders_. _I won't read your mind without permission, but I'll stay close enough to hear if you want to talk to me._ Before Erik had had a chance to protest and ask what for, Charles had continued. _Because I want you to let me help you._

Now that was just ridiculous. _How could you ever -_

_I can try._ The thoughts had that cut his mind were strong, determined, much like their speaker. But like Charles had said, he hadn't forced his way deep inside. He hadn't pried. _What can you lose?_

Erik had had no answer to that. If he would let Charles to try and help, he didn't had anything to lose, not really. Except, if you cruelly put it…_ My sanity._

Erik had felt how Charles winced, had felt his hurt though the link. It had been… interesting experience, and not completely likable. When Erik hurt people, he usually wanted to see them hurt - but not to feel.

_Think about it_, Charles had offered him before fading away from his mind.

Erik turned his attention to CIA man again. "If the new species if discovered, it should be by it's own kind." He eyed the telepath. "Charles and I find the mutants, no suits."

Of course, men with the suits always had compliments. As did this man too. But Charles' mind was on Erik's, Erik briefly explaining him why.

_Do you think any mutant would volunteer to leave with CIA men? Even if they told it was nothing to worry about, do you really think they'd believe? People fear mutants. And most mutants fear men. If they don't force mutants with them, how do you think it's gonna work? Not everyone trusts in men so easily as you do._

By siding with Erik, Charles shocked the suit man. He, of course, tried to extort Charles, but it wasn't like Charles didn't have all aces already - trying to find another, friendly telepath was impossible.

Luckily, CIA man used his brains and realised this as well.

_~o~o~o~o~o~_

Seeing Charles using a Cerebro was an experience of it's own. Even if Erik mocked Charles being lab rat - he knew what one looked liked, he had been one after all. Yet, he couldn't take the joy away from the man.

There was just something about Charles' smile and the way his eyes shone as he used Cerebro - as he found a recruit able mutant, his whole face seemed to light up.

It was something Erik had never seen a lab rat doing.

_~o~o~o~o~o~_

In the end, using Cerebro wasn't as harmless as it seemed. First time went just fine, relatively short time, just to test it. Second was alright as well, even though Charles looked pale and tired after it, but the third…

No longer was Charles laughing, instead he was awfully quiet, eyes squeezed shut, pale fingers gripping the metal…

"Stop it." Raven's voice cut through the silence, taking everyone - Erik, Hank, Moira - by surprise. Her blue eyes were on his brother, worry lingering on those beautiful orbs. "Something's not right", she pressed on, taking a few steps to close the distance between her Charles. Raven rested her hand on Charles', eyes on his brother, looking the thight line the mouth, tired features, listening the slightly uneven breathing. She turned her head only to look at Hank. "Close it."

Hank's eyes moved from the siblings to the control panel and back to Raven. Seeing the worry in his crushes features, he was starting to worry as well. "I don't know what happens if I just cut the connection when he's -"

"You heard her", Erik cut in. True, they had never shut the machine down without Charles' permission, but looking at the pale, worn figure, Erik was decided they wouldn't need it. Besides, it was Raven who had called the cups - she knew her brother better than any of them.

"But-" Moira tried to protest, but getting a sharp look from both Raven and Erik, she shut her mouth, being smart for once. In Erik's opinion, the woman had absolutely no place here, but since she had wanted so much to see the use of Cerebro, both Hank and Charles had welcomed her - ignoring how Erik and Raven had bared their teeth at the idea.

"It's fine, Hank", Raven said, trying to sooth the scientist's worry with her beautiful smile - it didn't help any, her worry and fear being too high on the surface, highlighting the fact that she was faking it. "Just close it."

Hank pushed multiply buttons and the machine gave low hum, shutting down.

As Cerebro closed down, Charles dropped onto his knees, would've probably hit the floor unless Erik would've rushed a few steps forward, taking the falling mutant to his arms.

And suddenly the quiet room was filled with life. Hank was above them, telling how sorry he was, Moira next to them, casually placing her hand on Charles' shoulder, asking if he was alright, Erik asking the same thing, concerned as he was.

Charles only winced, burying his head on Erik's chest, hand flying to cover his head. Erik found himself wondering how bad Charles' condition was right now - if his actions were anything to go by, he apparently couldn't take so much voices right now, and he probably heard their thoughts as shouts as well. For the first time, Erik found himself thinking that maybe it wasn't such a great thing to be a telepath, to be able to read minds, after all.

Raven was the one who put stop to the ruckus, practically throwing both Hank and Moira out with such minimal effort Erik couldn't but smile. When the task was carried out, she returned to the two men, kneeled next to them and let out a sigh. Her fingers moved through Charles' dark locks with practiced ease. "You really pushed yourself this time, didn't you?"

Not getting an answer, apparently not even expecting it, she stood up, giving Erik a look. "C'mon. Let's help him to his room."

Erik shot a surprised look to the girl, but did as he was told, deciding it was better not to cross Raven. As they moved through the corridors, Erik had time to wonder why on earth was he the one helping the telepath. Why did they let him - and why did he even bother?

When they reached the room, Charles practically fell on the bed, Raven coming to sit on the edge after him. As her fingers ran through the locks again, Charles spoke for the first time after the Cerebro. "I'll be fine. You go to Hank, he was scared to death."

She opened her mouth to protest, but Charles took her hand on his, capturing her eyes at the same time. Erik could practically see the mental conversation between them, finding himself as an outsider and thinking that he should go and leave the two to it, but there was something fascinating on the conversation you could only see but not hear.

Raven sighed, admitting her defeat. "Fine, I'll go." Then her piercing eyes were on Erik. "But you", she pointed at Erik, "you'll stay."

"Wait now-"

Before Erik could protest anymore, the blonde girl was standing in front of him, poking his chest. "You will_ stay _and you will _not leave_ before I come back_._"

Really, the girl had no sense of self-security. But to think of it, neither did Charles. Maybe she had picked the habit from him?

Erik eyes Charles, laying on the bed, face towards them but eyes closed, hand laying protectively over his head. Maybe their words and thoughts combined were too bad combination for someone who had just worn himself on Cerebro, stupid enough not to quit in time?

"Fine", he grunted back, deciding that it was more dangerous to fight over-protective sister than Shaw.

She nodded. "Good." Before leaving the room, she touched his arm, blue eyes serious. "One thing though." She bit his lip, eyed Charles, and then she looked at Erik again, voice low enough for Charles not to hear the words. "When he's in that condition, he can't block anything out properly. So… just that you know."

Raven gave the last affectionate look towards his brother. "Take care." Then she was off to find and sooth Hank, leaving the two men alone.

_With condition, she meant headache, close to migrane. Due to overusing my powers._

Erik's eyes shot on the telepath. He hated that, someone inside his head, not even knowing what they did there…

"I'm so sorry", Charles told him - of course he had picked up that thought. His hand was on his temple, shaking a bit as he winced. "I can try to block…"

Oh no, Erik wasn't even letting Charles to finish that sentence. "No", he firmly told the telepath, dropping to his knees on the bed's side, eyes locking with those impossibly blue ones. "You just let it flow. If it's my head, it's not like you haven't been there already."

Charles opened his mouth to a new apology, but Erik shook his head, hand moving to other mutant's arm, gripping it lightly there. "Just give that overrunning brain of yours a break and rest. I'll stay here."

Either Charles was too tired to argue or he didn't mind at all, because the only answer Erik got was a small smile. As the telepath closed his eyes, Erik grabbed the nearest chair and positioned himself there, watching over the laying figure.

Times like this, Charles appeared younger than his years and above all, vulnerable. The realisation hit Erik; surely, Charles trusted everyone easily, but even Raven trusted him enough to leave her beloved brother - who was in no condition to defend himself - alone with him.

Erik could've done anything, anything he wanted, and no one would've stopped him. They trusted him. With their lives.

And he trusted them, trusted Charles enough to let him go lay on his mind if that was what he needed.

It was something Erik couldn't remember having experienced - it was a new feeling, and he couldn't bring himself to dislike it. Frankly, he found himself thinking he could get used to it.

It wasn't like he didn't notice the smile on Charles' lips - the telepath had heard his thoughts - but neither did he tell him to fuck off. Instead… _Just sleep now. I'm not going anywhere._

And there was just one answer.

_Thank you, my friend._

__~o~o~o~o~o~__

_Time left: 3 months, 22 days, 6 hours_


End file.
